Calzona Anniversary
by B.DavisFan7182
Summary: one-shot based on Callie and Arizona's anniversary. Hope you enjoy this story. Feel free to review.


**Disclaimer - I don't own anything. **

It was an abnormally hot day in Seattle, and that was unwelcome today of all days for Callie and Arizona because the air conditioning had stopped working in their apartment. They were off for the next two days unless they got called in for and emergency. Which both hoped didn't happened. Having these two days off was good. Their anniversary was today and they had me spending the day to just watching movies and try to keep cool, which was hard for them they had three fans blows around the apartment it help a little, but not enough for today's heat. They up the freezer every chance they got. At around two that afternoon Arizona went out to get ice cream tomorrow cause they had eaten all the had left today. Callie stayed and got ready for dinner tonight. After Callie was all ready and was waiting for Arizona to get home she was get getting After 30 minutes went by and she was home. She was just get ice cream what was taking her so long. Callie thought. Then her cell phone ring she looked down at the picture of her wife and smiled while answering it.

"Hey, you coming home soon, its roasting in this place. "

Arizona laughed. "That's why I called, I got called in right as i got to the store, I'm getting ready to scrub in, I don't know how long it take.

"But, we had plans tonight." Callie said sadly

" I know, I'm sorry. but they need me one th I can't just the no, you know that.

" I know, its just...its our anniversary, sometimes are job sucks. Callie knew she was whining, but she was hurt that she probably wasn't going to get to celebrate tonight with her wife.

" Honey, I would be there if I could, heat and all.

"Yeah, at lease you get to be in a nice air-conditioned hospital, while I'm here alone melting." Callie stated

" We'll celebrate as soon I get home, I promise . I got to go, I love you Calliope. "

" Ok, I love you too."

Callie hung up and then plopped down on the couch. she was now hot and sad.

* * *

><p>Arizona walked in to their apartment at 10pm that night. She was dead tired, 8 hours of a touch and go surgery, but in the end turn out with good results and the little girl was in recovery. She would check on her when she went back to work Monday. Right now she really just wanted to see her wife and celebrate what was left of their anniversary. Callie would be happy that she got home tonight it might me late and they didn't get to go out, but at lease she was here. Arizona opened the bedroom door and went to the bed were she saw her beautiful wife sleeping on top of the covers, on her stomach and had no clothes on. The blonde looked over her wife's body, she looked so beautiful. Arizona slowly removed her clothes never lifting her eyes off her wife's sleeping body. She got on the bed next to Callie and put her lips on her wife's. this made Callie slowly wake up.<p>

" Hi." Arizona whispered  
>" You're home."<br>Arizona kissed her again then laid back down next to Callie. She was exhausted.

" You look exhausted, babe. "

" Yeah, I am it was a long hard surgery." she answered with a yawn.

"Poor baby." Callie replied starting to kiss her wife's neck.

Arizona just moaned at the feeling of Callie sucking lightly on her neck. Then Callie moved down to her the blonde breast. Arizona moaned again softly as she felt Callie's mouth close around one of her nipples. Callie then took Arizona's nipple into her mouth and began to suck it gently at first then put more pressure, she bit down on the nipple until Arizona whimpered above her. Callie then did the same thing to the other one. Callie closed her eyes enjoying thee sound of Arizona's soft cries. She then moved on down Arizona's body stopping right above her wife's core, her breathing tickling the sensitive folds. She lowered her mouth onto Arizona's wet and aching center. Arizona moaned loudly as she felt Callie explore her core. She adds two fingers in slowly the quicker while her mouth suck on her wife's clit her tongue circling it. Callie working worked her fingers deeper in to Arizona's core. she felt Arizona body tense moments before her walls convulsed around Callie's fingers. Arizona's body trembled as Callie continued on Arizona clit through her wife's climax. she slowly removed her fingers from within Arizona she made her way up to Arizona's face kissing her all the way up til her lips met with the lips of her wife's. After the come up for much need air, Arizona smiled at Callie.

" Happy Anniversary, baby. I love you. Callie said smiling back at Arizona

"Happy Anniversary , love you too. I'm so happy we got to celebrate after all, Maybe I should show you how happy I am." Arizona smiled. Having got a second wind,

she showed Callie just how happy she was to be home with her.  
>Callie laid in bed, Arizona's head in her lap the sun was just coming up through the window . Callie had her wife's hair running through her fingers, she loved that it was always so soft. she loved moments like this just being with Arizona cuddling. Callie was the one who broken the silent between them.<p>

" I love you so much. I can't ever get enough of you . Us just laying here together, I want to stay in the moment forever just you and me. Every time i see you , even when I'm having a bad day you make me smile all I have to do is think of you and I have a goofy smile on my face."

Arizona had tears in her eyes, the words the Callie had spoken were so sweet and loving. Arizona leaned up and pressed a loving kiss to Callie's lips. The kiss didn't break for a while, til they both need to breathe. Arizona was speechless. All she could said was " I love you too so much, Calliope."


End file.
